dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Error Sans vs Goku Black
Who Will Win? Error Sans by K.O. Error Sans by Death Goku Black by K.O. Goku Black by Death Description Which one of these black and evil versions of naturally good beings take it in a DBX? This is Gogeta46power's 1st fight in his 1st season. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED D B X Pre Battle (This battle will be taken place in Earth during the Future Trunks arc) Zamasu: The day of judgement is almost upon the world. (Zamasu sips tea) Goku Black: Indeed Zamasu. (Goku Black looks around) Zamasu: I'll get some more tea. Goku Black: You do that. Trunks: There is that bastard, if I can catch him off-guard, I will win. Goku Black: Look, it is Trunks. Trunks: I get one shot. Zamasu: I got the tea. Goku Black: Good. Zamasu: Oh it is Trunks. Goku Black: Yep. Trunks: Fuck they found me, gotta scram. (Goku Black appears in front of Trunks) Goku Black: Trunks. (Goku Black grabs Trunks by the neck) Goku Black: You have attacked god for the last time, time for your judgement. (Suddenly strings go around Trunks and he gets pulled back into the city) Goku Black: WHAT!? (Goku Black flies to the direction Trunks got pulled back) ???: Hey. Trunks: Ghhhh (Who is this) ???: You "Seam" distressed, or I could say you seem "blue" heh. Goku Black: HEY! ???: Oh hey. Goku Black: Who are you? ???: Heh, I go by many names, but just call me Error, this thing is a glitch. It must die. Trunks: !? (Error crushes Trunks' SOUL) Goku Black: He is dead? Error Sans: Yes, now it is time for you to die. Goku Black: HA! Doubt it. Battle (Goku Black flew at Error and punched him in the face sending him into a building. He then fired ki blasts at the building sending it crumbling down. Error then appears behind Goku Black and hit him in the back with a bone and hits him with a giant combo of black bones and finishes it with a giant bone crushing Goku Black) Error Sans: Sorry to "bone" you like that. (Goku Black exits the bone with a giant explosion of ki. He then tries to hit Error with a flurry of punches but in true Sans fashion he dodges. Error blasts Goku Black with a bone and sends him flying away, Error appears behind him) Error: Come on, you are a Dragon Ball character, I thought you were supposed to be the strongest fiction had to offer. Goku Black: Dunno about that first part but the second part, is correct. To be honest I am not even trying. Error Sans: Heh, me neither. (Goku Black rushes at Error trying to hit him but he keeps dodging it, Goku Black then decides to blow up the entire city with one blast. Looking around he sees no sign of Error and decides to go back to Zamasu but then he hears laughing behind him and knows that Error is still alive) Goku Black: So you don't suck, well this is good for me. The more I fight the stronger I get and you will make a fine opponent to skyrocket my power. Error Sans: You get stronger the more you fight, heh, I am stronger anyway so it does not even matter. (Error Sans sends a bone at Goku Black but he blocks and then shoots a Kamehameha at him) Goku Black: You really need more attacks, you are far too weak. Error Sans: Weak, I got a skele"TON" more where that came from, I will actually try. (Error attacks Goku Black with a ton of bones and keeps up his attack without giving in. He then uses a giant combo of Error Gaster Blasters, which blast Goku Black all around injuring him a lot, when Goku Black gets up Error starts to laugh, with Goku Black's fists clenching, a pink aura emits from him) Goku Black: I... will not... let this embarrasment.... go on... any.... LONGER!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Error: Oh! (Goku Black's hair starts to lift up and Error can see that he is getting much stronger) Error: Good job, I can actually feel that. Goku Black: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Goku Black turns into his Super Saiyan Rose form. He begins to rush at Error with a giant combo and ends ti with a blast to the ground that caused a giant explosion) Zamasu: Huh? Black is in his Rose form? Goku Black: This fight, is just making me stronger! (Bones come up and stab through Goku Black dealing minimal damage. Goku Black flies down and kicks Error into the ground and fires a ki blast in the hole that Error was in. Error teleports behind Goku Black and blasts him with an Error Gaster Blaster and grabs him with his strings, he smashes Goku Black to the ground) Error: Had enough yet, you see, unlike my other counterpart, I am not getting "bone" tired. Goku Black: That arrogant cockyness from a mere human should be punished accordanly and you have commited the worst sin. So tell me? (Goku Black pulls out his sword) Goku Black: Do you feel naughty? (Goku Black flies at Error stabbing him with his sword then kicking him away. He follows him and blasts him down, and then cuts him multiple times) Goku Black: Game. (Goku black fires a giantr ki blast at Error causing a big explosion of dark energy to happen) Goku Black: And now you are grinded to dust, where did you think you were gonna do against a god? Error: You really suck at this? Goku Black: Impossible! Error: This is very much gah... (Zamasu is seen behind Error stabbing him and then kicking him to the ground) Zamasu: You are not killing me. Error: Bastard. Goku Black and Zamasu: Die human. (They both fire blasts at Error but there was a shield protecting Error from the blast so it did not hit him) Error: Huh? ???: I'm not going to let you die now am I? Error: Oh. it is you. Zamasu: ANOTHER ONE! Goku Black: It seems so. ???: The name is Ink Sans, but just call me Ink. Error: Why the hell did you even protect me? You know I would have survived right? Or did some of that paint get to your head. Ink: Oh come on, dont be such a edgelord. Error: Oh screw off, I can take them myself. Ink: If you insist. (Ink sits on a building as Error looks up at both Zamasu and Goku Black and just laughs, he then teleports and smacks Zamasu with a bone sending him next to Ink and Error spawns many Error Gaster Blasters around Goku Black and blast him with them sending him to the ground) Ink: Hey. Zamasu: I WILL KILL YOU! Ink: Heh, I want to see you try. Zamasu: AND YOU ARE ANNOYING! (Zamasu punches Ink Sans flying through the city and blasts at his general direction, but Ink formed a giant ink shield protecting him and he looks angry at Zamasu, he throws bones but Zamasu hits them out of the air and tries to kick Ink but he dodges, Ink smacks Zamasu with his brush. Goku Black shoots a Kamehameha at Error Sans, but dodges and Black uses instant-transmission to go behind Error and kicks him to the ground) Black: LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE DIRT! (Black looks over and sees Zamasu fighting Ink and comes over to help him by kicking Ink in the back and Zamasu punching him, they both fire a big ki blast at Ink but a string catches the blast and he throws it at Goku Black but Zamasu covers him) Error: INK WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HELPING ME! Black: (How is he alive?) Ink: The green one attacked me. Error: Well it pains me to say it, but why not help me, it could be fun you'll just "string along" but hey. (Zamasu and Goku black start to try to punch Error but he dodges as he laughs, Ink sits by thinking on should he hel Error or not but decides he should. Ink shoots sticky paint at Zamasu freezing his legs leaving Black by himself, Error throws a giant bone at him sending through the city and Ink teleports behind him and shoots energy paint sticking him against a building, but Zamasu comes from behind Ink blasting him) Ink: COME ON!!! (Ink now more angry throws a flurry of bones at Zamasu with all of them going through him putting many holes through him, Errot laughs and Ink cheers but Zamasu regenerates, Zamasu laughs) Zamasu: You are a fool, I am a god you are not, I am an immortal. Error: Immortal huh, well you can still feel pain, so good enough for me! (Error shoots many bones through Zamasu, with him barely resembling himself anymore, and then shoots an error gaster blaster at nearly destroying his bory but then out of nowhere Black stabs Error in the back and blasts Ink away, he then uses a giant explosive wave, completely ravaging the area leaving seemingly no one, except Goku Black and Zamasu were both in the air, there is also a paint shield protecting Ink, but not Error) Zamasu: One down, one to go. Goku Black: Indeed. Error: Are you sure. Zamasu: WHAT!? (Error Sans appears behind them with a giant Error Gaster Blaster and smirks, he fires it sending them down Goku Black carely clinging on to life and Zamasu looks pissed, he knows he is fucked if he doesnt do something so he knows he will die, Ink appears behind him with a paint sword and stabs through his chest and teleports next to Error and they both chuckle because they know they have won) Zamasu: thi... isnt over.. Goku Black: Alright Ill switch the earing so we fuse. (Goku Black does this and both of the Sans' are confused as they look on, Goku Black and Zamasu fuse into a bright light that would blind them but since they do not have eyes they just keep staring, still beign very confused on what is going on) Zamasu: Witness your human retribution, justice will happen right now. Error: More justice talk eh, well In... (Ink is shown running away to another universe) Error: Oh fuck you! Zamasu: One may have escaped, but you won't escape my justice. Error: Heh, looks like I gotta slay a god today. (Zamasu shoots many red shards down and Error dodges them and he shoots bones, seemingly doing no damage to Zamasu. Zamasu looks pissed and he shoots down Error with a giant wave of enegy hitting him to the ground) Zamasu: GRRRR! To be hit by a mortal, honestly it offends me. Error: You really on a high horse aren't you. (Zamasu teleports and punches Error and hits him with a giant combo and end it with a ki blast. Error gets up and sends Error Gaster Blasters and they seem to not do damage, but then strings go around Zamasu and Error samashes him to the groudn and hits him with more bones, then crushes Zamasu with a giant bone and knowing Zamasu isnt dead he shoots a couple Gaster Blasts for good luck) Error: Pretty weak for a "god" huh? Zamasu: I.. AM... NOT... WEAK HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Error: Pretty sure you arGGGGGHH! (Zamasu hit Error with his elbow and kicks him to another city, he flies over to Error and destroys a portion of the entire earth in an attempt to kill Error, thinking he has done it Zamasu sits down and starts to sob to himself) Zamasu: Why.... why was this mortal so strong? *sob* Error: You almost got me with th... PHHT HAHAHAHAHA! OMG YOU ARE CRYING LIKE A BITCH HAHAHAHA! Zamasu: YOU DARE INSULT A GOD! TIME FOR MORE JUSTICE! Error: Also that word, justice, can you please stop using it, it is getting so annoying. (Error teleports behind Zamasu and hits him with multiple bones and Zamasu screams, Zamasu punches Error and shoots hundreds of ki blasts not thinking where they are going and misses Error with every shot and Error just keeps laughing on. Error spawns another Error Gaster Blaster and points it at Zamasu, this Error Gaster Blaster is huge and he fires it at Zamasu desytroying the white ring) Zamasu: YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Error: Heh, you "seam" distressed. Zamasu: I AM! (Error teleports up and stabs Zamasu with his bones with a lot of holes in him but Zamasu regenerates. Zamasu starts to get a purple half to him and Error looks on in more confusion) Error: Ok... does everyone in this timeline have weird transformations? Zamasu: SHUT UUUUUUP! (Zamasu grows to double his side and tries to hit Error, but he effortlessely dodges with almost no chance of Zamasu hitting him, his bulk drains his speed and Error easily capitalizes by using Error Gaster Blasts and bones ripping straight through Zamasu and he falls on the floor) Zamasu: Grrrh... ga. (Zamasu falls on the floor) Error: Heh. (Suddenly Zamasu's sky form comes out and laughs, and tries to blast Error but he dodges but all of Error's abuse does nothing so Error says screw it) Error: What? You want a climatic ending, heh, I dont play by your rules. (Error destroys the timeline killing Zamasu with it) D B X! Did you like the DBX? Yes No Not bad, not great Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Gogeta46power Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant